At Least I Still Have Rei
by soccer2010
Summary: OneShot. Nagisa feeling the impending doom of the club. " I started to feel them all drifting away. I never felt so alone with so many people around me." I own nothing


At least I still have Rei.

That's what I've been telling myself for the past few weeks. The time has come that Mako-chan, Haru-chan, and Rin-chan are going to be graduating. But this time, it won't be to another school that I could follow, they are going to be going down their own paths. I tried for a while to forget about it, it's not going to happen for a while, but each time I look at the penguin calendar in my room I see the time getting shorter and shorter.

At least I still have Rei.

I tell myself that it's going to be ok. The club will do well and more members would join. Gou, Rei and I will keep it running. We will make Makoto and Haru proud. However, each day we come to the club and see no new members wanting to join I feel light hearted. All I wanted to do was swim with them, just like we did when we were kids, just like we did last year. Because, that was the only time I didn't feel alone.

At least I still have Rei.

More reminders of the impending graduating keep smacking me in the face. Makoto and Haru have to meet with their teachers to discuss the future. What's even worst, they won't tell me what they are thinking of doing! My mind keeps going back to middle school, when I was all alone. The group doesn't know it but I could never make friends easily. I don't have Rei's darkness, Makoto's gentle smile, Rin ability to have people latch on, or Haur's careless attitude.

Middle school was the worst, everyone would judge people so quickly that it would give you whiplash and their comments would cut deeper than any ocean I've ever swam in. Not even my sisters would help out. I kept up my happy act to make my parents not worry but as soon as middle school ended I beg them to let me go back to Iwatobi.

At least I still have Rei

"Have you notice that Rei has been acting weird?" Haru said one day after practice. I didn't want to say anything, but I've been noticing it for a while now. He wouldn't talk as much and would always have this look on his face that he was thinking about something that had nothing to do with what we were doing.

"Yeah, he seems to be distant. Nagisa, has he said anything to you?" Makoto asked. I looked down at the ground, I have asked him if there was anything the matter but he would just say that it was nothing. Making sure to put a smile on my face I looked back up at them.

"Nope! But I'm sure everything's ok!" I told them in the most cheerful voice I could manage. After getting dressed I ran back to the school to see if I could find Rei. Sure enough, it was in the library. I was about to sneak up on him when I saw this guy with glasses approach him. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I saw him give Rei a book. Seeing the cover Rei smiled at him and started looking through it, the guy continued talking to him. Rei nodded his head and they parted ways. I finally went over to him to talk, he hid the book in his backpack before I could see it and brushed off any questions I had.

Few days later Rei dropped the bomb on us.

"I'm thinking of joining another club. " Rei announced. He spoke as it he was trying not to break any glass. Gou looked up from her booklet, Haru got out of the water, Makoto almost fell into the water, and I….I couldn't even look at them. "It's just," Rei continued "This school as a very interesting Japan history club, and I've wanted to learn more about it. They take field trips and have deep discussions."

No one said anything.

"I won't do it until next year though! Don't worry. I will be fully committed to this team! "Rei said

Finally Makoto, being Makoto went over and put his hand on Rei's shoulder and gave him a smile. "It's ok Rei, I'm glad you found something that interested you. I hope we have a great year " Rei looked relived and saw that Haru gave him a nod and went back to swimming. I started to feel them all drifting away. I never felt so alone with so many people around me.

Then Rei looked over at me. His eyes pierced into me. I could tell he wanted my approval. He's my best friend, I just want him to be happy.

"That's great! Rei-chan. I'm gonna miss swimming with you though." I give a little frown, I couldn't help it.

"Don't worry! I will come by to swim with you when I can!"

"Great!"

At least I still have Rei

The next day I see Rei and the other dude talking again. I smile at him and give a big wave. He sees me and gives a nod, then walks away with his other friend. Mako-chan, Haru-chan, and Rin-chan are all graduating. Rei is going to another club.

At least I still have Rei

Do I still have Rei?


End file.
